Something You Can't Quite Grasp
by makeshiftdraco
Summary: Book of Three (Taran Wanderer Series by Lloyd Alexander). Taran finds comfort in his newfound companion. Slash


"Sleep now, for we rise early tomorrow," said Gwydion sternly.  
Tan watched grudgingly as the prince began to spread out on his tattered cloak. He glanced at his own makeshift bedding, disappointedly. The shame at having lost Hen Wen set upon him slowly.  
Hen...why am I so stupid? I should have listened to Dalben. All I ever do is muddle things up, and here I am with a prince, hindering any chance of finding you.  
Gwydion stirred slightly in the darkness.  
Taran curled up on the ground and tried desperately to fall asleep.  
He hates me. I can see it in his eyes. I'm just a burden to him.  
He shivered, remembering the fierce army of the Horned King.  
He jumped up as Melyngar nudged him and surveyed the forest nervously. "Gwydion?"  
Silence.  
Taran crept over and tapped the man, lightly. "Gwydion?"  
Gwydion rolled over slightly and eyed him, irritatedly.  
"Gwydion," said Taran. "Do you mind if I sleep over here...closer to you?"  
"No," the prince muttered gruffly. He turned his back again, quickly slumbering.  
Taran dragged his cloak toward the sleeping body and sat down.  
My god, it's hard to sleep in this forest at night. He slid closer to Gwydion, carefully avoiding actual body contact. I hope Hen's alright.  
Gwydion rolled over suddenly, his body brushing Taran's roughly. Taran gasped at the unexpected friction.  
Gwydion opened his eyes slightly. "What are you doing, you ridiculous boy?"  
Taran scuffled backward hurriedly. "I'm sorry. I was...you see..."  
Gwydion scowled at him.  
Taran's face fell. "You hate me, don't you?"  
Gwydion's expression softened at the sound of defeat in the boy's voice. "Assistant Pig Keeper...I do not hate you...hate is a thing saved for the Horned King and the creatures of Annuvin..."  
"Well, you certainly don't like me," Taran muttered.  
"I like you—"  
"Then why do you always call me Assistant Pig Keeper? Never by my name..."  
Gwydion sighed. He reached out for Taran's arm. Taran pulled away sharply and stared off into the woods, moodily.  
He was surprised at how beautiful the boy looked in a certain light. He reached out, finding himself longing to comfort the boy. He moved toward him. "Taran."  
The boy tensed as Gwydion's hand grasped his own. "Gwydion...I—"  
The prince cut him off with a kiss. Both pulled back.  
Taran stared at him, speechless.  
Gwydion faltered. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to—"  
Taran pulled him forward by the neck. "Don't stop." He planted a soft kiss on the older man's dry lips, pleadingly.  
Gwydion leaned into him, moaning obligingly. His hands trailed down to the boy's slender thigh.  
Taran trembled. "I'm a failure." He buried his face into Gwydion's shoulder and nuzzled his neck.  
"No, you're not..." Gwydion reassured him. He stroked Taran's messy brown hair. He forced the boy's eyes up. "You had every intention of doing good, and that's what matters."  
Taran smiled gratefully. He observed the prince's wolf-like features, admiringly. "You know...you really do have an attractive look to you, once you get use to the rugged warrior thing." His hand slid down Gwydion's chest, seductively.  
"I thought the rugged warrior thing was what made me attractive," Gwydion laughed.  
"No..." Taran said, softly. "It's something..." He caressed Gwydion's jaw absently. "Something I can't quite grasp."  
Gwydion grinned and took Taran by the wrist. "Perhaps I can help you with that..." He took the boy's hand and placed it against his chest. "Perhaps it's something you can't see or touch," he whispered. "Something inside you know is just there. You can feel it."  
Taran stared at him for a moment then lunged at the prince in a frantic kiss, his hands buried in thick, gray-streaked hair.  
Gwydion gasped in surprise as he fell backwards onto the ground. Taran's lips remained sealed against his.  
The boy smiled, straddling his companion with pleasure.  
Gwydion growled slightly, rolling over so their positions were reversed. He grinned and bore down his prey.  
Taran's mouth parted, letting Gwydion's tongue slide in and take command. The boy moaned appreciatively.  
Gwydion could feel Taran's fingers trickle through his hair and down his neck, sending shivers through both their bodies. Taran melted against him, innocently.  
"Tell me of Caer Dalben, Taran. Is it a beautiful place?"  
Taran seemed surprised by the question. "Yes, but I never really realized it before."  
Gwydion kissed his collar bone. "Sometimes you don't realize the true worth of something until it's gone."  
"Or until you realize it's been missing all your life," added Taran. He stared into the prince's green flecked eyes as if surprised by his own thoughts.  
Gwydion rolled off of him and gazed up at the sky. Taran nestled against him.  
"One day, I wish to be a great warrior like you, Gwydion," he said.  
Gwydion smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "And I'll be right beside you when that day comes."  
Taran shifted, giving him another plaintive kiss. "Is that a promise?"  
Gwydion deepened the kiss and nodded silently. "Even if I am locked in the deepest realms of Annuvin itself, I promise you, Taran of Caer Dalben, I will be there when you become a hero."   
  
End  
  
See the foreshadowing? Huh? Huh? 


End file.
